


Happy Accidents

by LKKG



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Intermittent emotional smut mixed with fluff, single father of three meets depressed homicide detective and things go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG
Summary: A one night stand turns quickly into something more.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 28
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a friend of mine pointed out, it's kinktober so as my contribution, have another dose of me projecting my issues on my favourite couple. There will be smut, please be merciful i'm a nineteen year old trans virgin and I've never written smut before. I have FEELINGS and y'aller just going to have to deal with it because I've read a lot of fiction and none of them quite clicked with my experiences so I wrote my own.  
> So have fun don't hate me.

Kurapika scowled at his drink. He really wasn't in the mood to be around people, but this place made an excellent Sazerac, so here he was. He sat at the farthest end of the bar, tucked as far away as he could be from the rest of the patrons, hoping his sour expression would keep away anyone who might be stupid enough to try to bother him.  
  
Apparently it was not.  
  
A tall man, handsome in a rough, stubbly, unfair kind of way, helped himself to the stool two away from Kurapika and ordered an Aurora. Kurapika side-eyed him warily as the man received the purple, feminine drink. An odd choice for someone of his hypermasculine looks. Most men would shy away from such a beverage on principle.  
  
The man caught him looking and smiled broadly. "I have to give the barkeep here credit for knowing how to make my drink, but I can't help but be a little disappointed that he didn't have the flower for garnish. Drinking's more fun when it looks pretty, don't you think?"  
  
Kurapika glanced down at his own drink, which was the typical amber colour with only a tiny curl of lemon peel for decoration. "All I care about is that it burns and gets me drunk," he said sharply, taking another long swig.  
  
The man chuckled. "I guess that's fair. Just don't drink too much or the next time we meet will be when you're coming in for a liver transplant."  
  
Kurapika's brows furrowed.  
  
The man blushed. "Sorry. I'm a surgeon. We kinda make a lot of... well, offcolour jokes. Makes the job more bearable. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
Kurapika shrugged. "No harm, no fowl. Though I guess this should probably be my last for tonight."  
  
"Smart move." They sat in silence for a moment, then the man cleared his throat. "So, any plans for this evening? Besides finishing your drink?"  
  
Kurapika side-eyed him again, letting his gaze travel from the tips of his short cropped hair and over the muscles he could see straining slightly against the restriction of the man's navy suit. "Did you have a suggestion?" He asked quietly.  
  
The man smiled again. He seemed full of those. "A few, maybe."  
  
Kurapika turned to face him, leaning back on his stool and curling a finger to gesture the man closer. He slipped quickly onto the stool in front of Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika smoothed a hand down the man's chest, then adjusted his lapels and wrapped his fingers around the man's tie before yanking on it, bringing the man's startled face closer to his own. "If you want this to go any further, understand this. I am a man. You will refer to me as such, you will treat me as such, and if you are very, very lucky tonight, you will fuck me as such. Have I made myself clear?" This was always where people would retreat, leaving Kurapika alone but not surprised. It didn't even disappoint him anymore.  
  
But this man just grinned. "Yes, sir," he whispered, voice low, then closed the distance between them, letting his lips brush softly against Kurapika's.  
  
But Kurapika didn't want it soft. He hadn't waited his entire twenty eight years of life for his first kiss to be soft and fleeting. He pressed forwards, uncaring if he was unskilled as he tasted the man's saliva for the first time and smelled the man's incredible cologne and his head swam. It was better than he'd ever even dreamed. Then the man's enormous hands where wrapping loosely around his waist, sliding up and down his sides, and that was fantastic too.  
  
Then the man pulled away. "If you're interested, I think this hotel probably has a room available." He said it like a question, but the hope and fire in his eyes was impossible to refuse. "Though I think I'll need to stop at the store on the way up if you agree."  
  
Kurapika could feel desire curl in his pelvis at what the man was insinuating. "Go get what you need, I'll get us a room."  
  
The man grinned again and kissed him again and then was gone, all long legs and excitement.  
  
Kurapika was in a state of minor disbelief. It didn't feel real. Was he actually, after all this time, going to get laid? Had he actually found someone willing to fuck him the way he wanted? Of course, the man could still back out. Kurapika had a lot of rules. Where he wanted to be touched and how, and of course there was the why, which Kurapika pointedly Did Not Think About. He wandered over to the hotel lobby and rented a room for the night, then waited for the man to return, anxiety beginning to swirl in his belly.  
  
But then the man bounded up to him with a small bag in his hand and an excited smile on his face. "Ready?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes," Kurapika replied.  
  
They kissed in the elevator (so, so good, it was so good) and found their room. Kurapika had his back pressed against the door as soon as they stepped inside. He set a firm hand on the man's chest and pushed softly until their lips parted. "I have more rules."  
  
The man trailed kisses up his jaw to his ear. "Okay."  
  
Only too many years of rehearsal and the gnawing basis behind them allowed him to continue when the man began to nibble at his earlobe, yanking at his earring. "You will fuck me from behind."  
  
The man hummed with pleasure.  
  
"You will not touch my chest or between my legs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You won't hurt me unless I ask specifically."  
  
The man pulled away, brows drawn in confusion. "Of course not."  
  
"And most importantly, you will fuck me speechless and senseless." Kurapika wanted, more than anything, to not think during this, to have his mind shut down so he couldn't overthink or long for what he couldn't have.  
  
The man growled and bent back in to suck at the side of his neck. "You're damn right, I will."  
  
"Give me your shirt," Kurapika demanded.  
  
The man gave him a curious look, but stepped away and let his suit jacket slide off his shoulders. He crossed to the chair and tossed the jacket over it, then his tie, before finally unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Kurapika admired his physique as the man crossed back to him and handed him his shirt. "Stay here," Kurapika said, giving the man a quick kiss before slipping into the bathroom. He stripped, dropping his suit to the floor, then his boxers and pulled on the man's shirt, buttoning it up around himself, then rolling up the sleeves. It covered him to his mid thighs, and he left only the top and bottom buttons undone, exposing collarbone and legs but nothing else. He tentitively looked at himself in the mirror, afraid of what he might see. He had a bad relationship with mirrors. Most of the time the person looking back at him was a stranger. Dissociative dysphoria. He'd looked it up. But tonight he found himself to be flushed from the excitement, and... well, like a boy. He trailed a finger across the mirror's surface. He could do this. He was a man. He was. He looked like one, dressed like one, spoke like one, lived like one. And tonight, finally, he'd be fucked like one.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom, and found the man holding a newly bought bottle of lube and a fresh pack of condoms, both of which dropped with his jaw to the floor when he saw Kurapika.  
  
"You look- fuck, you look stunning," he said, eyes dark and roaming over Kurapika in a way that made his toes curl. He could feel fluid beginning to seep down his thighs, but he ignored it.  
  
"And you," Kurapika said with a smirk, "look like you are wearing too many clothes."  
  
The man's hands went immediately to his waist, fumbling with his belt and the buttons of his slacks. Kurapika crawled onto the bed while the man stripped, propping himself up on one arm while he watched. His mouth began to water when the man freed his cock. G-d, it was so... perfect. Everything Kurapika had wanted since before he even really knew what a cock looked like. Thick and curling and flushed and so /big/ Kurapika's thighs clenched in anticipation. The man scooped the lube and condoms off the floor, extra large, Kurapika noted with excitement. /God/ he hoped he wasn't dreaming. Finally, the man clambored onto the bed beside Kurapika.  
  
"So," he said, lifting a hand to Kurapika's cheek. "How do you want this?"  
  
Kurapika pressed his lips to the man's. "Well, since you've got the lube, would you do the honours?"  
  
"Gladly," the man said, grinning. He pulled Kurapika onto his lap, sliding his hands up the backs of Kurspika's thighs to his ass and squeezing the firm flesh softly.  
  
Kurapika stiffened for a moment, but the man kept distance between their hips and he relaxed into his caresses. He heard the click of the lube bottle lid twice, distantly, as the man kissed him, but it was a long moment before a hand slid up one of his thighs to his ass. He stifled a moan as the man pressed one finger into him, Kurapika's wellpracticed body taking him in greedily. Kurapika sighed. He'd taken time to warm the lube slightly before fingering Kurapika.  
  
And his finger was... well, it was longer, thicker than Kurapika's, and skilled, already pressing against his insides looking for places that would make him scream. Finding them. Kurapika, through research and expirementaion, knew he didn't have a prostate, but there were still places that felt- jesus the man's fingers were long, g-d, so much longer than his own. And so- and so quick and firm and /ah/ it was so good already. It wasn't long before a second was added beside the first, then a third. Kurapika nearly screamed in frustration when a /fourth/ pressed into him.  
  
"Ah- do you ever plan on actually -mmhm- fucking me or-?" He ground out.  
  
"Sorry, baby boy. I like to take my time. Don't want to hurt you." The man trailed his lips down Kurapika's throat.  
  
Under any other circumstances Kurapika'd probably have castrated anyone who had the gall to call him that, but he realized that, coming from this man, in this way, he liked it. /Loved/ it even. Besides he was hardly going to complain about anything when this man was knuckles deep up his ass and nibbling his ear.  
  
At last, the man slid his fingers out and leaned out of their kiss. "Are you ready? You sure you're okay with this?" The softness in his eyes was nearly intolerable.  
  
Kurapika growled. "Less questions, more fucking."  
  
The man grinned and released Kurapika, allowing him to situate himself on his hands and knees while the man handled his condom. Kurapika squirmed with impatience, excitement, and nerves. Then he felt the bed shift around him and the man laced the fingers of their right hands and mouthed at his neck. "You look so good, baby boy."  
  
Then Kurapika felt him press against his ass and then he was sliding inside and it was /so good/, it didn't even hurt, he was so big but it was so good, and Kurapika was already writhing and moaning before the man was even halfway inside.  
  
"G-d," the man mumbled against Kurapika's hair. "You feel- incredible."  
  
Kurapika panted, hands clenched in the sheets. Every movement the man made, every place he touched, felt incredible. Kurapika had never particularly liked being touched, but now he could let himself feel it, let himself enjoy the hand on his waist and the lips on the back of his neck.  
  
The man kept murmering praise and encouragement against Kurapika's hair as he set up a steady rhythm, deep and strong without being too much.  
  
Kurapika liked the encouragement. Liked being told that he was gorgeous and that he felt /so/ good and that he was doing /so/ well. Liked knowing that his partner for the evening was enjoying himself. He could feel his anxieties slipping away with every thrust and kiss and groan.  
  
He could also feel himself growing wetter and wetter as the man continued to rub against that one spot. Kurapika had never liked to masturbate, partially because it was another reminder of how his own body had betrayed him, but also in a large part due to how... unsatisfying it always was. It felt good, yes, but in the end he was always left exhausted before he could reach any sort of completion. The angle was difficult as well, considering his particular preference, and left his wrist sore.  
  
It amazed him how quickly he was becoming undone. It would have taken him minutes to reach this point on his own but now he was already unbelievably far gone. He didn't, however, have any idea how far he still had yet to go, having never actually climaxed before, despite his best efforts.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke. "Move onto your forearms," he suggested, voice rough with pleasure. "It may feel better for you."  
  
Kurapika couldn't imagine anything better than this, but was proved wrong immediately as he lowered himself down. At this angle, the man could better lean over him, allowing him to thrust a little harder, a little deeper. Kurapika cried out softly before he could contain himself. He was so overwhelmed he barely noticed when the man wrapped an arm around his waist a safe distance above his hips and below his chest, his other hand still laced with Kurapika's.  
  
Kurapika quickly lost track of time, of all rational thought, of anything other than his pleasure, so he almost didn't register the question the man gasped against his shoulder. "What's your name?"  
  
Kurapika could barely even remember, but at last he replied, "Kura- /ah/ - Kurapika." He trailed off into another barely muted cry.  
  
"Kurapika," the man whispered, the name beautiful falling from his lips, and climax hit Kurapika like nothing he'd ever experienced as the man came inside him.  
  
When thought returned, a slow process through the satisfaction, Kurapika could feel the man shifting, laying down on his side beside him. The man kept his right arm around Kurapika, their fingers still together, and used his left to brush the hair back from Kurapika's face.  
  
Kurapika could barely move, but he still turned his face to kiss at every inch of skin within reach, gratitude and relief and release overflowing the constrains of his body and words.  
  
The man leaned in and Kurapika's greedy lips found his, trying to kiss understanding of what the man had done for him into his gorgeous body. "Was it good?" The man asked, voice hoarse but sweet, his eyes gentle and kind.  
  
Kurapika pressed forward again as much as he could. "That... is the stupidest question... I have ever heard," Kurapika panted out.  
  
The man's face lit up, like hearing that he had pleasured Kurapika was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
"We are doing this again sometime. Just as soon as I can move," Kurapika mumbled, then his eyes fluttered shut and he fell effortlessly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up feeling beyond refreshed. Better than he had... maybe ever. Sore, certainly, but in the best way. He could hear water running in the bathroom as he sat up, hand coming up to his lower back as it ached, and squinted against the morning sun coming in through the window.  
  
He looked down at himself and the bed, both of which were in a sorry state. He felt bad about having messed up the man's shirt. But only a little. It had been /so/ worth it.  
  
"Hey, you're up," the man said, stepping out of the bathroom and flashing Kurapika one of his incredible grins. He had found another shirt somewhere, which Kurapika was grateful for. "I got up a bit ago to grab my stuff out of my car. And I bought some bubble bath stuff. I thought maybe... maybe being covered would make you feel more comfortable and then I could wash your hair for you?" He looked away shyly, then back at Kurapika.  
  
Jesus, this man had no right to exist. That kind of consideration didn't belong in this world.  
  
"Thank you," Kurapika said. "I would like that very much." He moved to get up, and the man immediately rushed to his side. Kurapika tried to wave off his help, but after his legs gave out before he'd even gotten his full weight on them, he reluctantly gave in and let the man help him to the bathroom. He was set gently down on the toilet lid, noticing that his clothes had been neatly folded and placed on the edge of the counter.  
  
"I'll go get the room service menu. Let me know when you're... ready for me to come in. Use as much of the soap as you'd like."  
  
Kurapika smiled gratefully. Once the man was gone, he unbuttoned the shirt and slid carefully into the enormous tub. He emptied the soap over himself, then shut the water off when the tub was filled. The bubbles left him covered completely, body hidden. "'M good," he called sleepily.  
  
The man came in quickly, holding the menu, which he handed Kurapika. "Pick whatever you like."  
  
Kurapika perused the menu as the man settled behind him.  
  
"May I?" The man asked, resting his hands on Kurapika's shoulders, pressing softly.  
  
Kurapika tilted his head up and squinted at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too nice?"  
  
He laughed. "Can't say I've ever been accused of that before."  
  
"Well you are. Knock it off. You're making the rest of us feel bad."  
  
"You'd rather I be an ass?"  
  
"Well, you do have an awfully nice one, so yes."  
  
The man had the gall to blush.  
  
"Eggs Benedict and a triple shot espresso. And since you offered, yes, please rub my shoulders, but you'll eventually have to let me do something for you in return."  
  
"I think you did enough last night to cover everything," the man said softly, taking back the menu.  
  
Kurapika snorted. "You did all the work."  
  
"Yeah, but... well, I had a really good time. Probably the best-" he cut himself off with a flush.  
  
Kurapika stared at him again. "For the record, it was the best for me too," he replied quietly, closing his eyes against his embarrassment.  
  
The man stood awkwardly for a moment, then leaned down a placed a kiss on Kurapika's forhead. "I'll just be a minute. The food and all."  
  
Kurapika amused himself by trying to build a castle out of the giant mound of bubbles over him. He was about finished when the man returned.  
  
"Breakfast is in the works. It'll be here within fifteen minutes," he announced as he sat back down behind Kurapika. "Nice castle."  
  
"Needs more turrets," Kurapika replied.  
  
"Can never have enough turrets."  
  
Kurapika had never been more attracted to a man before.  
  
Large, steady hands found his hair, tilting his head back and carefully pouring handfuls of soapy water over him. Not a single drop dribbled down his face as the man carefully washed and rinsed his hair. Then those hands moved to his shoulders and just the first press of his thumbs made Kurapika groan and turn limp beneath him.  
  
"Holy shit you're good at this," he said as the man worked his way around his shoulder blades.  
  
"Worked as a masseuse as a pre-med. It's just anatomy, you know? Once you know where all the bones and muscles are and what gets tense and how all the nerves connect, it's pretty easy to get good."  
  
"You are officially an angel," Kurapika sighed.  
  
Kurapika could get used to this man's tomato-hued face.  
  
After a few more blissful minutes, Kurapika kicked the man out so he could rinse off, then he pulled on his boxers and one of the hotel robes and headed back into the main room. The food had arrived while he showered, and he settled on the bed beside the man to eat.  
  
"So," the man asked. "Do you have work or anything today?"  
  
Kurapika groaned. "Unfortuantely yes. I have a bunch of paperwork I was going to do last night before... before I found something better to do instead."  
  
The man screwed up his face. "G-d I get that. I've single handedly killed off a forest in the last month alone. What do you do?"  
  
"Homicide detective."  
  
The man grimaced again. "That must be hard for you," he said, then hastily added, "I mean, not that I think the job itself is difficult, I mean, it is, but not specifically for you, I just meant /emotionally/ hard-"  
  
Kurapika rested a hand against his leg. "I know what you mean. Yes, it can be rather... taxing sometimes, but it's worth it to bring justice to those who deserve it."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"It is a difficult job, too. Nothing like how it's presented on T.V., I'll tell you that. A lot less firefights, for one thing. And clues don't just... present themselves miraculously like they do in the stories, though it would be wonderful if they did."  
  
The man laughed. "Being a doctor is kinda the same way. We definitely don't get crazy rare diseases as much as people think. I mean, yeah, I've cut tumors out before, but the machines never stop working, forcing us to do it by hand or whatever."  
  
Kurapika raised his espresso cup. "To misunderstood jobs."  
  
The man grinned and clinked his cup of milk against Kurapika's mug. Because this middle aged man drank girly drinks and glasses of milk and ate waffles covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce and nothing about any of that really made sense but maybe it didn't have to.  
  
"What do you do outside of work?"  
  
Kurapika thought for a moment and drew a complete blank. "I... don't really do much of anything."  
  
"You gotta do something."  
  
"I genuinely don't know. When I'm not on the clock I'm usually reviewing files. I mean, I read sometimes?"  
  
"That's a thing! What do you read?"  
  
Kurapika was silent, then guiltily admitted, "law books and encyclopedias."  
  
The man stared at him. "You need to get a life."  
  
"So I've been informed, repeatedly, by a number of people including my boss."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"How about you? Surely even doctors have free time?"  
  
The man laughed. "Not much, but yes. Mostly I hang out with my kids."  
  
Ah, Kurapika thought, a father. Many of the confusing data points snapped into place.  
  
"Oh, fuck," the man said, flushing again and looking away. "Um... probably shouldn't have mentioned them."  
  
Kurapika cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"  
  
"I- most people think it's kinda a turn off in this situation? From what I've heard? Not from personal experience, but you know," he waved his hand vaguely. "Through the grapevine."  
  
"I don't mind. Tell me about them."  
  
"You sure you wanna open that flood gate? I will talk your ear off for as long as you'll let me."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
The man reached across to the bedside table and grabbed his phone, holding it out to display his lock screen, which had a picture of three grinning children. "Gon's the dark haired boy, Killua's the other, and Alluka is the girl. They're all adopted. Kil and Alluka are related but... well, weird family circumstances and I ended up with custody. Gon lived with his aunt on a little island off the coast where I worked for a bit between things and when I came back here she had me take Gon with me, and he really liked it so we worked something out."  
  
"They're adorable," Kurapika said, unable to contain his fond smile.  
  
"And they're at Gon's aunt's place for the month! I didn't, like, leave them home alone or anything! And I'm a single dad so I'm not cheating!"  
  
Kurapika laughed. "Calm down, I know bad parents and bad men when I see them. I've worked child abuse cases too. Trust me, you are neither of those things."  
  
Relief spread across the man's face.  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Gon and Kil are thirteen and Princess is twelve."  
  
Kurapika's lip twitched towards a smile. He called his daughter "Princess." That had to be the cutest fucking thing ever.  
  
"Gon's really athletic. He loves to do anything that involves moving around or being in nature. We go hiking as often as we can, backpacking too."  
  
"Wow," Kurapika said, encouragingly.  
  
"And Kil's pretty athletic too. He's really good at... pretty much everything. He just never really sticks with anything, but I know that he'll eventually find his place.  
  
"And Princess is my little scientist. She does everything STEM related. She won first place in all of her science contests and she's been top of her class in every subject."  
  
"Very impressive," Kurapika exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." The man unlocked his phone and pulled up his photo gallery, scrolling through the neatly organized files, opening one. "Here's the project she won with most recently. Did the whole thing herself, wouldn't even let me see it until it was done."  
  
They spoke for a long time, Kurapika growing more and more fond of this strange little family he was being allowed to see into. It had been a long time since he'd seen such a happy, loving family, and it made a deep part of his heart ache with nostalgia.  
  
Finally, they reached the last of the pictures, Kurapika snuggled in against the man's side.  
  
"I have more at home but that's all I have on here," the man said. "I didn't... I didn't bore you, right?" He asked, arm tightening around Kurapika's lower back.  
  
Kurapika turned and kissed him solidly. "I had a lovely time. The three of them are adorable."  
  
The man's face took on a goofy grin, one that must be reserved for smitten parents. If Kurapika had kids that cute, he'd probably look just as stupid.  
  
"Unfortunately..." Kurapika said, checking the clock on the bedside table. "I probably need to be heading back to the station. There's a mountain of paperwork calling my name." He couldn't bare to watch how the man's face fell. "I will admit that I'm slightly unclear on the ediquite surrounding all this, but considering that none of this was what I would consider average, perhaps I wouldn't be remiss in giving you my card? For my contact information?"  
  
Kurapika could feel the man's smile against his lips as he kissed him. "Yes, please," the man said. "And maybe... maybe we could do lunch later this week? I can arrange my breaks to get an hour and a half around one any day."  
  
"Monday," Kurapika said, a little too quickly. Sooner the better, in his mind.  
  
"Monday," the man agreed, pulling him in for another long kiss that made Kurapika's toes curl.  
  
Then Kurapika pulled away. "I'm a fucking idiot," he said breathlessly. "I can't believe I never asked your name."  
  
"Well, you were a little distracted last night."  
  
Kurapika hummed happily. "Indeed."  
  
The man stuck out his hand like the utter dork he was. "Dr. Leorio Paladiknight, at your service."  
  
Kurapika shook it. "Detective Inspector Kurapika Kurta. A /pleasure/ to meet you," he couldn't help adding, enjoying yet another blush for his efforts.  
  
"Likewise," Leorio replied. "So, um, guess we should be leaving then? I'll walk you to your car."  
  
"Just give me a moment to get dressed." Kurapika scrambled out of bed and back to the bathroom to slip into his clothes.  
  
The two of them headed out into the parking garage, and stopped beside Kurapika's car, a nondescript little gray thing that was entirely immemorable. Which was, incedentally, precisely why he'd chosen it. And then modified it himself to outperform most common vehicles.  
  
"Thank you," he said shyly. "I think I neglected to say it before."  
  
"No, thank /you/," Leorio replied, wrapping his arms around Kurapika's waist. "I had a fantasitc time. We should make a habit of this."  
  
Kurapika kissed him. "We'll see how lunch goes, but I suspect we will."  
  
They were both hesitant to part, but after a solid ten minutes of goodbyes inevitably becoming goodbye kisses which lead to more kisses before the cycle repeated, eventually Kurapika ended up in his car, giggling and smoothing his hair down and waving stupidly at Leorio as he drove away.  
  
Less than a minute later, his phone chimed. He waited until he was parked at the station to check it, and found a message from an unfamiliar number. "Hey, baby boy. Don't get crushed by your paperwork," it read.  
  
Kurapika blushed and snorted. "No promises," he replied, then added the number to his contacts list.  
  
He stumbled inside, still a little weak and wobbly. And maybe a little too relaxed if the receptionist's startled response to his cheerful hello was any indication. He would have to school his face into his typical glower before he ran into Maizai.  
  
He stumbled over to the coffeemaker and filled a mug with the murky, burnt, weak, brown water the station provided. He was just about to pour some creamer into it when he caught a wiff of a strange, overpowering perfume. He sighed, not even bothering to turn around. "Afternoon, Mr. Morrow. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on your day off?"  
  
"Well I missed you, of course," came the all-to-familliar drawl from behind him. "Just how /did/ you know it was me?"  
  
"Only you would wear perfume that strong in this building."  
  
"Oh, darling, you noticed!"  
  
Kurapika snorted. "I take it Illumi didn't mention the change?"  
  
Hisoka leaned a hip on the counter beside him and pouted.  
  
"Trust me," Kurapika said, "he noticed. I'd say you aught to tone it down, but if he wanted subtlety, he wouldn't have married you."  
  
"Who me? Obtrusive? Impossible."  
  
Kurapika rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to point out the obvious falacy of that statement.  
  
"Speaking of new colonges," Hisoka leaned towards him and sniffed. "I don't think this one is quite you."  
  
Kurapika flushed. It wasn't like he'd been /trying/ to saturate himself with Leorio's scent, but between the sex and the shared bed and the bath and the lazing in bed after and the kissing and okay, yes, maybe Kurapika had dabbed on a bit of his cologne on the collar of his shirt, but Leorio'd just left it on the counter and it wasn't like he'd mentioned it when they parted, and it wasn't /that/ obvious was it?  
  
Hisoka raised a hand to his mouth in a mokingly scandalized gessture. "/Inspector/," he gasped. "Is it possible you actually interacted with another human being outside of work?"  
  
"I do sometimes," Kurapika said lamely, aware that they both knew it was a lie.  
  
"One you actually wanted to /impress/? Enough to buy /expensive/ cologne?"  
  
"It's expensive?" Kurapika asked before he realized his mistake, immediately flushing when he saw the look on Hisoka's face. He'd seen it enough times to know that his consultant was about to cause a scene, and he knew that he didn't want to have this particular discussion in front of the entire presinct. "My office," he said with a sigh before making a run for it, trying not to lose either his coffee or his dignity.  
  
Hisoka followed him without question, and at least waited until Kurapika closed the door before voicing the question Kurapika knew he'd been thinking. "Are you wearing /someone else's/ cologne?"  
  
Kurapika sat down at his desk, trying to muster as much courage as he could. "Yes," he said.  
  
"And who might this mysterious someone be?"  
  
Kurapika really hated having to answer. "A doctor."  
  
"Kinky. Had a check up today, did you?"  
  
Kurapika gave him an unimpressed stare. "Please, the legal ramifications of that not withstanding, my primary care phyician is female."  
  
"Ah, yes, and we all know about your aversion to pussy."  
  
In his defese, he didn't even want his own, let alone someone else's. "Some of us have limits when it comes to our libido, though I understand that may be difficult for you to grasp."  
  
"But did you actually fuck a doctor?"  
  
Kurapika took a sip of his coffee to cover his blush. "Well," he managed. "To be entirely precise, he fucked me."  
  
Hisoka gave his trademarked cheeky grin. "The boy finally becomes a man," he said. "I'll drink to that." He produced a flask from somewhere Kurapika had long decided he didn't wish to know and raised it before throwing back a mouthful of the liquid it contained. "Well?" He asked. "How was it?"  
  
Kurapika rolled his eyes. "It was very pleasant, thank you. I had an excelent time."  
  
"Only you could make getting laid sound like a high society tea party."  
  
"Unlike someone in this room, I don't feel the need to share the details of my exploits," Kurapika snapped back. After a moment, he added, more softly, "it really was lovely. He was very good to me."  
  
For whatever anyone would ever say about Hisoka, though most of it was almost certainly true, he did seem to have some sort of... respect-based interest in Kurpika. He most certainly was both a creep and a crook, but he did care for Kurpika in an almost platonic mannor. Whatever way he regarded him, Hisoka visably calmed at Kurapika's last words. Kurapika tried intensely not to question it too much.


End file.
